


unbelief undone

by Fictionboysarebetter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Rated T for one swear word, Spoilers, angie is desperate, auditions, unless you played ch6 of v3 this wont make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionboysarebetter/pseuds/Fictionboysarebetter
Summary: Number 335.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	unbelief undone

**Author's Note:**

> nobody ever talks about pre-game characters aside from shuichi, kokichi, kaito, and kaede. given, we do know the most about them, but i wanted to add some pre-game angie!! this is my take on her.
> 
> angie is someone with blind devotion to such a god shes sure exists. obviously, shes a very creative and an optimistic soul as well. considering that they always chip into what their in-game personalities are like, that would mean angie wanted to be something like that. 
> 
> maybe she wanted to blindly believe in something? maybe she wanted to be something special beyond what she'd been told to believe was her worth? 
> 
> i dont know! still had fun writing this.

Anyone who had known her in-game personality, Yonaga Angie, would tell you about the shine in her eyes when she talked about her devotion to God and how her bubbly, scatterbrained personality never faltered for a second. They all were all aware that she wasn't anything like that. They were all in on the sick joke that they find entertainment in. 

Nobody would know how pre-Danganronpa Yonaga acted, purely because she never stood out.

Standing in the lobby, the girl who would be known as Yonaga Angie in the future glanced at the people around her. Even she could see the bloodthirstiness in their eyes, the desire to do anything to get on this show and kill and win. She didn't have similar motives in the least.

The numbers called out every few minutes. As each person passed by, she wondered who would make it. She didn't believe that she herself would make it onto Danganronpa, no, it was more of a last result at this point.

"Number 335." A monitor said. Like all the world was to her eyes, it and the stiff voice it emitted was dull and untrustworthy.

She knew that was her number as a contestant. She walked past the rest of the monsters who were auditioning as well. What a hypocrite, her mind supplied. She was just like them. They stared at her like they wanted to pick her apart, like they were all already anticipating killing her and how they would do it. A hint of envy, perhaps? They wanted to get on their favorite show, and all she was to them was a hurdle in their life to get on.

She didn't care. She walked past a hallway. Another dull hallway with bland carpeting and impressively normal lighting. For such a highly appraised show, it was spectacularly boring. 

A woman with a clipboard who looked like the infamous Enoshima Junko was waiting at the end of the hallway after she took a sharp turn. The woman's nails were too obviously fake, and her makeup was too caked to look much like Enoshima.

"Just say your number and name. Plus, y'know, all that shit about why you want to be on the show. Improvise. Make yourself seem interesting." Her tone was clipped, rehearsed, and bored. She didn't view her as anything; she was one out of hundreds going into this room. Another box on the paper she could mark off. Her pen made an annoying clicking sound when she uncapped it.

She didn't even glance back at not-Enoshima as she entered the room. It was hardly much different than what the hallway had been like; albeit different lighting and flooring, the dimness of the room served only to make her easy to kill. Nobody would notice her absence anyways. She couldn't trust what they would do if they did, and what they would do afterwards.

There was a camera positioned in the juncture where the wall and the roof met so that she'd have to look up to it. Maybe it gave the people watching a sense of power.

The girl who would be known as Yonaga Angie in the near future was not anything like you'd expect Yonaga to be at all. She peered up at the camera through dreary, hooded eyes with a tense frown. Her outfit as SHSL Art Club Member was bright and fun, but her current attire consisted of a plain dress shirt, blazer, sweater, and a matching skirt.

Figuring there would be no one making an entrance any time soon, she began her audition to be on the fifty-third season of Danganronpa.

"Number 335... My name is ✿♭☏ ₢." The accent she had in-game was not apparent.

"I want to be on Danganronpa because I heard about...the personality rewiring. If I get on the show, you guys can write me to be whoever you want," she promised. Even her promises sounded unsure and empty, even when she was not in control of it once she was accepted on. "Preferably, I would like to have a talent that is...fun. Or creative. And I want to believe in something. Or someone."

It had been so long since she'd had something to believe in. She wanted a total rewrite. She wanted to erase her identity as a whole to become someone new. 

"I don't care who or what it is, but...that's all I want. You guys don't care about what I want. Obviously this whole thing is for you.

"You guys have hundreds of people pleading on your doorstep to become a part of your game. I'm no different than them. But I'm a blank canvas. An opportunity to make whatever kind of blindingly trusting victim that will make the game interesting."

She made sure to add the detail about being a victim; she was not looking to coming face-to-face with her true identity ever again.

She rushed to add in, "I don't mind if I'm a killer, either. I...want to be a part of the fifty-third season of Danganronpa. I'd do anything."

Afterwards, as she walked out, past the dim lighting, past not-Enoshima, past the shabby carpeting and the desperate contestants for the next season of Danganronpa, she didn't even believe in her audition. It was a last, final attempt at getting out of this hole of despair. Even if that was the shtick of the show, (despairdespairdespairdespairdespair) being able to believe in something amidst that despair might be enough to give her hope.

————————

The last thing she remembered before she became nothing was getting thrown into a van with no prior memories. She was a being that was nothing, never was anything, devoid of everything that was something. Until she felt the press of cool metal against her hands, legs, face. The girl who was now aware of a false identity had never thought she'd see the beginning of anything. She was wrong.


End file.
